Lily & James
by CharmedLilC
Summary: Just another out of the ordinary Lily and James FanFic.
1. Acceptance Letters

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything except for Kylie Moonstar, Austin Moonstar, Franchesca Elizabeth Rose, Kagari Silverstone, Jemima Allen, and their descriptions and the description of Kylie's house and room.  
  
Lily Evans is eating breakfast with her parents and sister, Petunia. Lily is eleven years old, she is 4'7" tall, has long dark red hair, and emerald green eyes. Lily is very pretty, her face is a heart shape, and she is perfect in every way. Lily is wearing a purple tanktop and blue jeaned shorts. Petunia, on the other hand is a horsefaced, gangly 12 year old, her hair is a dull brown and is cut short, and her eyes are a cold gray. Lily's mother, a petite blonde, stood up and started clearing away the breakfast dishes and Lily stood up to help. Together they cleaned the dishes in companionable silence, then they heard the mail slot close with a clunk.  
  
Lily dried her hands and said, "I'll get the mail, mum."  
  
Mrs. Evans smiled, "Thanks, Lily."  
  
Lily walked out of the kitchen and down the long hall and picked up the mail. She looked through the envelopes and found one that was thick parchment. It said:  
  
Miss L. Evans 7 Kappat Drive London England  
  
Lily walked back into the kitchen and gave her mum the rest of the mail and then sat down in her chair at the table. She started to open it when Petunia grabbed the envelope out of her hands. Lily jumped up.  
  
"That's my letter, Petunia! Give it back!" Lily shouted  
  
"Why should I?" Petunia asked, tauntingly  
  
"Because it's mine! Now give it!" Lily shouted  
  
Lily's father, a man with light brown hair, said sternly, "Petunia Ann Evans, give Lily her letter, now."  
  
Petunia tossed the letter onto the table and stomped out of the room. Lily picked the letter up and finished opening it and read it quickly. Lily had a slightly confused but happy look on her face.  
  
"What does it say, Lily?" Mr. Evans asked  
  
Lily looked at her parents and said" I'll read it. Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Mrs. Evans asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I guess it means I'm a witch." Lily replied with a grin.  
  
Lily heard a rapid knocking on the front door and went to open it. There stood Lily's best friend, Kylie Moonstar, a girl with a slim, round face, crystal blue eyes, and light brown curls that came to her shoulders. Kylie is slightly taller than Lily at 5' and is thin. She wore an orange blouse and black skirt, her hair was down and half of it was pulled back in a clip so that it wasn't in her face, she wore a silver choker with a star on it, a charm bracelet with a star, a cresent moon, and a phoenix on it, and earrings that are sterling silver stars and sterling silver moons.  
  
"Hi, Kylie." said Lily  
  
"Hey, Lily. Can I talk to you outside?" Kylie asked  
  
"Sure. Be right back mum." Lily called into the kitchen.  
  
Lily walked outside and shut the door.  
  
"Come on, we're going to my house." said Kylie walking fast down the street  
  
Lily jogged to catch up then fell in stride with Kylie's fast walk. Soon they came to a large creamy yellow house with a blue door and shutters. They ran up to Kylie's room, which was painted a soft peach and had silver furniture everywhere. Kylie's bed is a silver four poster canopy, her bedsheets are a creamy yellow and her quilt is the same creamy yellow with a silver star inside a blue full moon. They sat on Kylie's soft peach velvet couch.  
  
"Well?" Lily asked  
  
"I got a letter from a school and was wondering if you got one." Kylie replied  
  
"Yeah, I got a letter. It's right here." Lily said taking the letter out of her pocket.  
  
"That looks exactly like the one I got!" Kylie exclaimed, as she ran over to her vanity and picked up her letter, "See?"  
  
"Cool. But have you ever heard of this place?" asked Lily  
  
"Of course. My brother, Austin, goes there. And that's where my parents went to school. You see, my whole family is made up of witches and wizards. Austin's in his fifth year at Hogwarts." Kylie replied grinning  
  
"Wow. That's cool. But then how did I get into Hogwarts?" Lily asked  
  
"Well, some non-witch/wizard families have kids that are special, I guess, that can go to Hogwarts to learn everything." said Kylie  
  
"Oh, thats interesting. So where do we get our school equipment?" Lily asked holding up the list  
  
"Diagon Alley. Call your parents and ask if you can go with me and Austin." Kylie said and gave her the phone.  
  
Meanwhile, eleven year old James Potter was in the kitchen with his parents. James has untidy jet black hair and hazel eyes. He wears rectangular black glasses that make him even more handsome than he is without them. That's when a screech owl flew through the open kitchen window and landed in front of James. James took the envelope that was in it's mouth and it flew back out the window. It said:  
  
Mr. J. Potter 13 Laiones Avenue London England  
  
James opened it and said, "It's my Hogwarts acceptance letter! Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"Congratulation, son." said Mr. Potter, a man who looks exactly like James but without the glasses and with blue eyes. "I bet Sirius has gotten his letter too. Why don't you get him and we'll head to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Okay. Be right back." James replied and ran out of the house all the way to number 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and there stood Sirius Black, James best friend. Sirius has shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sirius grinned and held up his Hogwarts' letter.  
  
"Ask your parents if you can go to Diagon Alley with me and my parents." James said  
  
Sirius went into the kitchen and asked his parents and soon came back into the hall with a pouch of wizard money. James and Sirius headed back to James' house and soon were on their way to Diagon Alley. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Minutes later they were on there way to Diagon Alley. Austin was driving and stopped in front of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Austin, Lily, and Kylie climbed out of the car and walked into the pub. Austin waved to a few people and continued on out the back door. He took out his wand and and tapped the wall three times, the slowly an archway appeared and there was a cobblestone street that twisted and turned with buildings on both sides all along the street. Austin, Kylie, and Lily walked through and the archway closed back into a wall.  
  
"Okay, first stop Gringotts to get our money." Austin said walking down the street towards a tall white building with burnished bronze doors.  
  
Kylie whispered to Lily, "The bank is run by goblins, so try not to stare at them they hate it."  
  
Lily nodded as they followed Austin inside and through another set of doors, these are silver and have words engraved in them:  
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Theif, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
Lily wondered what it meant, but knew it wasn't good. Austin walked down the marble hall and up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, we have come to withdraw money from the Moonstar vault and also to open a new vault for Miss Lily Evans." Austin said to the goblin  
  
"Absolutely. Now Miss Evans?" he said, turning to Lily and when she nodded he continued, "Can you tell me how much muggle money you will be trading for wizard money?"  
  
"Uh, a hundred fifty dollars?" Lily said uncertainly and Kylie nodded and mouthed 'give him the money'.  
  
Lily took the bills from her pocket and handed them to the goblin. He took them and put them into a machine that Lily had never seen before, it whirred and beeped and then the sound of coins falling into a dish. The goblin put the coins into a pouch and gave them to Lily.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said  
  
Lily waited for Austin and Kylie while they went to their vault to get their money. And half an hour later they headed for the book store, Flourish and Blotts.  
  
James, Sirius, and Mr. Potter walked down the cobblestone street to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. The list of things they needed read:  
  
Uniform  
  
First year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), By Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic, By Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory, By Adalbert Waffling A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, By Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, By Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions, By Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, By Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, By Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
James, Sirius, and Mr. Potter walked into Flourish and Blotts and got all of their books and got in line to pay. They were behind two girls, one with curly brown hair and the other with wavy dark red hair.  
  
"Hey, James." Sirius said  
  
"Yeah?" James asked  
  
"I dare you to pull the redhead's hair." Sirius replied  
  
"Then I dare you to tie the brunette's hair in a knot." James dared back  
  
"On the count of three then?" Sirius asked  
  
James nodded  
  
"One....two...three!" Sirius said and pushed James into the girl.  
  
James collided with her and she fell and James fell on top of her. James quickly stood up.  
  
The girl looked up at James and glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you okay? I kind of tripped." James stuttered, offering her a hand.  
  
She took his hand and said, "I'm fine. Thanks. And watch where your going next time."  
  
"I will. May I ask what your name is?" James asked, stooping down to pick up her books.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. And you are?" she replied  
  
"I'm James Potter. Here you go." said James handing Lily her books  
  
"Thanks. Um.. I guess I'll see you around, bye." Lily said paying for her books and leaving with Kylie and Austin, who were waiting at the entrance of the shop.  
  
"Nice one, James." said Sirius laughing  
  
James glared at Sirius and punched him.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"You deserved it." James stated simply   
  
Lily, Kylie, and Austin headed back to the Moonstar's house. When they got there Kylie and Lily thanked Austin for driving them to Diagon Alley and ran up to Kylie's room. Lily and Kylie dumped their stuff onto Kylie's coffee table and Kylie let her new snowy owl, Snowstar, out of her cage. Lily had bought a calico cat and named her Calypso, Callie for short. Lily now let Callie out of her carrier.  
  
"So, Lily. What did you think of those guys at Flourish and Blotts?" Kylie asked  
  
"Oh. You mean the one who made me fall and his friend?" Lily asked  
  
"Of course." Kylie replied  
  
"I guess they were nice." Lily said  
  
"Nice? They were really cute!" Kylie exclaimed  
  
"I guess." Lily shrugged  
  
"You are hopelessly weird." Kylie said throwing her hands up.  
  
"I am not!" Lily replied throwing a pillow at Kylie  
  
Kylie grinned and they got into a huge pillow fight and then finally collapsed laughing.  
  
Since Lily was to stay at Kylie's house for the rest of the summer, Lily went to her house and packed all her clothes and other stuff into her trunk and with Austin and Kylie's help brought it to Kylie's house so that when it was time to leave for King's Cross they would be ready. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The next day they went to Kings Cross. Austin went through the brick archway between platforms nine and ten. Lily and Kylie followed. Lily gazed at the black and scarlet steam engine.  
  
"Great, isn't it?" Kylie asked  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful." Lily replied  
  
"Come on we've got to find a compartment." lifting her trunk in one hand and Snowstar's cage in the other and climbed onto the train.  
  
Lily followed with her trunk and Callie's carrier. They entered a compartment where two girls were sitting. One has long blonde hair and the other shoulder length light brown hair.  
  
"Hi, can we sit here?" Kylie asked  
  
"Sure." answered the blonde  
  
"Thanks. I'm Kylie Moonstar and this is my best friend, Lily Evans." said Kylie  
  
"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, most call me Tonks." the blonde stated  
  
"And I'm Franchesca Elizabeth Rose, or Chase." announced the brunette  
  
"Nice to meet you." Kylie replied  
  
They all sat down and each did their own thing. Lily put her headphones for her cd player on and closed her eyes, Kylie opened a book, Tonks opened her sketchpad and began to draw,  
and Chase started writing something.   
  
James and Sirius walked along the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, searching for a compartment.  
  
"I told you we were gonna be late!" James told Sirius  
  
"We're not that late. We just have to find a compartment." Sirius said shrugging.  
  
They continued down the aisle until they came across a compartment that had one boy, with sandy blonde hair. James and Sirius walked in and greeted the boy.  
  
"Hey, can we sit here?" James asked  
  
"Um, sure. I'm Remus Lupin." the boy answered  
  
"Thanks. I'm James Potter." James said putting his trunk on the luggage rack.  
  
"And I'm Sirius Black." Sirius told him  
  
"Nice to meet you." Remus replied  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty quiet except for when James and Sirius started talking.  
Soon they were at Hogwarts and were climbing into boats. James, Sirius, Remus, and a kid that has a mouse like face were in one boat. Kylie, Lily, Chase, and Tonks were in another. They crossed the lake and were in an underground cavern. They were greeted by a witch with black hair in a tight bun,  
square rimmed glasses, and an emerald green cloak.  
  
"Hello, first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house and teacher of Transfiguration. Follow me, please." she announced in a clear voice.  
  
She lead them into a small square room that was off the great hall.  
  
"Wait here, please." she said and walked out of the room and in five minutes returned. "Everyone into a single file line, please, and follow me."  
  
They walked into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school was waiting, Professer McGonagall placed a four-legged stool down in front of all of the tables and on top of that a really old wizard's hat. The whole school was silent and soon the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
The school applaused and then became quiet as Professor McGonnagal stepped forward a roll of parchment in hand and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."  
  
"Abolde, Sarah."  
  
A girl with dark hair and freckles walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat upon her head and sat down. In a few minutes the sorting hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" The table cheered and Sarah sat down.  
  
"Allen, Jemima." A girl with blonde hair and glasses.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Attina, Ashley." A girl with brown hair.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Bollard, Timothy." A boy with dark eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Cabbor, Lindsey."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Devina, Samantha."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Fendly, Horus."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Grand, Serene."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Grand, Sylvia."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF."  
  
"Hart, Devon."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Kane, Orion."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Lupin, Remus."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Moonstar, Kylie."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Two more: a boy to Ravenclaw and a girl to Slytherin.  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Five more: two Hufflepuff, one Slytherin, and two Ravenclaw.  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Four more: two Slytherin and two Ravenclaw.  
  
"Rose, Franchesca Elizabeth."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Santiago, Elani."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Santiago, Pyralis."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Sentano, Roth."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Silverstone, Kagari."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Snape, Severus."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Tavena, Allison."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Temex, Gary."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Tonks, Nymphadora."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Undani, Fiona."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Veslan, Cory."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Weasley, Arthur."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Xarek, Nicole."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Zandona, Jennifer."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Then an old man with long silvery-white hair and beard wearing half moon spectacles stood up and started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we feast I'd like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"  
  
Then the food appeared and they ate.  
  
Author's Note: I don't own anything except the names I made up and Austin Moonstar, Kylie Moonstar,  
Jemima Allen, Kagari Silverstone, Franchesca Elizabeth Rose, and Elani and Pyralis Santiago. And yes I know that Nymphadora Tonks isn't in the same year as Lily and James but I can make some changes to it so that my friends and I have it the way we planned. Please Review!! 


	4. Three Years Later

Three years later.....  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Moonstar brought Kylie and Lily to Kings Cross.  
Lily and Kylie said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Moonstar and walked through together.  
  
"Come on. We've got to find a compartment." Kylie said, picking up her trunk in one hand and Snowstar's cage in the other, she climbed onto the train.  
  
Lily tried lifting her trunk but couldn't do more than lift it four inches off the ground.  
She tried again but slipped and almost fell but someone caught her. Lily looked up and saw James He smiled and helped Lily back to her feet, but didn't let her go even when she turned around. Lily looked up at him and noticed they were only inches apart. She blushed.  
  
"Thanks, James." Lily said  
  
"You're welcome, Evans."  
  
"Please, call me Lily like everyone else and will you let go of me?" Lily asked  
  
"No, I'll call you Evans. And no, I'd prefer not to." James replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and grinning.  
  
"James Potter, let go of me now!" Lily demanded.  
  
"But I don't wanna." James stated pouting.  
  
"James. Please let go of me!" Lily shouted, struggling against his grip.  
  
James leaned in and whispered, "You know you're cute when you're angry."  
  
"What? James, are you going to let go of me now?" Lily asked  
  
James released Lily.  
  
"Need some help with your trunk?" James asked  
  
"Well, yes. I mean, if you don't mind." Lily said  
  
"I don't mind. I'll get mine after." James replied lifting Lily's trunk and carrying it onto the train.  
  
Lily followed James with Callie's carrier. Lily saw Kylie's head looking out of a compartment.  
  
"I'm in that compartment, with Kylie." Lily said  
  
James nodded and went into the compartment and put Lily's trunk with Kylie's. Lily followed placing Callie's carrier onto the seat nearest to the door. James turned and smiled at Lily.  
  
"Um, thanks." Lily smiled a little  
  
"You're welcome and I'm going to get my trunk." James said slipping past her.  
  
Lily sat down and put her headphones on and closed her eyes, ignoring Kylie.  
  
A few minutes later James, followed by Sirius, opened Lily and Kylie's compartment door and Kylie looked up.  
  
"What do you guys want now?" Kylie asked.  
  
"All the other compartments are full. So we are condemned to sit here." Sirius replied.  
  
James chuckled at his friend's dramatic choice of wording.  
  
"Fine." Kylie said.  
  
Sirius walked in and put his trunk with the others and sat next to Kylie. He slid his arm around her shoulders and Kylie rolled her eyes, but she really didn't mind. James put his trunk on top of the rest and sat next to Lily. He put his face right in front of hers and tapped her forehead. Her eyes shot open and widened when she saw his face so close to hers.  
She removed her headphones.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
  
"The others are full. Do you mind?" James answered.  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
James smiled, leaned a little closer and before Lily knew it he kissed her. She noticed after half a minute and put her hands on his shoulders and pushed gently. He moved back five inches and she smiled. James sat back and looked at Sirius and Kylie who were content being so close to each other. Kylie smiled at Lily and Lily rolled her eyes. James sat next to Lily. When they were halfway to Hogwarts Kylie and Sirius fell asleep. And Lily actually leaned closer to James and he put his arm around her.  
  
In a few hours they were at Hogwarts and when the train stopped it jerked Sirius and Kylie awake. Kylie stared at Lily who was still close to James with his arm around her. They got off the train and climbed into one of the carriages pulled by the 'invisible' thestrals waiting. Kylie and Sirius sat on one side and Lily and James opposite them. And before they headed towards the castle Remus, Peter, Tonks, and Chase climbed in. Remus and Tonks next to Lily and James and Peter and Tonks next to Sirius and Kylie.  
  
Author's Note: Two unfinished chapters finally posted!! YAY! I feel like ending it here and will start the next chapter of my Lily & James story! And as always Review!!!! 


End file.
